gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-123 Gundam TR-S［El-Ahrairah］
The RX-123 Gundam TR-S El-Ahrairah is a mobile armor appearing in Advance of Zeta Re-Boot: Gundam Inle. The Gundam TR-S Flare serves as the main body that is equipped with specialized reinforcement parts. Technology & Combat Charaterstics The RX-123 Gundam TR-S El-Ahrairah is a transformable MS developed as an escort machine for the RX-123 Gundam TR-S［Rabscuttle］. The Gundam TR-S El-Ahrairah can transform into MA form by combining the Gigantic Arm units in front of the body, while the backpack covers the head and torso, and the legs extended to the rear. Armaments ;*Left Giant Arm Unit ;*3-Barrel Beam Cannon/Large Beam Cannon ;*Large Beam Saber :A beam weapon developed from the gun muzzle of Right Giant Arm Unit. ;*INCOM :A remote weapon designed for use with the quasi-psycommu system. These disc-shaped devices are armed with internal beam guns and controlled via wire cables. Every time an INCOM changes its flight direction, it deploys a tiny relay INCOM to hold the wire in place and maintain its connection to its parent mobile suit. When the pilot recalls the INCOM, it retraces its course as the wire is retracted. ;*Right Giant Arm Unit ;*4-Barrel Machine Gun ;*Heat Blade ;*Huge Shoulder Arsenal :The asymmetrical design of armor pod what was developed in the shoulder of El-Ahrairah. The two different arsenal have a 'Active Defense'(Right), and 'Huge Shield Defense'(Left). ;*I-Field Generators ;*Gatling Gun ;*Long Tube ;*Winch Cannon ;*Shield :The solid defense weapon can doing defense shooting while it not used I-Field Generators. ;*Sub Arm Unit Special Equipment & Features ;*BUNNyS System :The automatic facelift OS what was created by Titans Test Team in order to achieve the maximum efficient use of arms. Through the OS, a standard pilot can be efficiently manipulated in the computer-assisted, including such Sub Arm Unit in the rib native backpack to collaborate firepower. The INCOM of the Left Giant Arm Unit can doing full field attack at the outside of I-Field, even carrying the 'spear', the MA, Rabscuttle. ;*FF-X29A G-Parts (Hrududu II) :Unlike the original Hrududu II, it was upgrade with a new technology called 'Drum Frame'. It can combined with 2 asymmetrical design of Huge Shoulder Arsenal and the Gigantic Unit to achieve mobility of non-weakening and steady of AMBAC. ;*Docking System :The El-Ahrairah have a docking point to the core unit, RX-123 Gundam TR-S Flare. History After the Gryps Conflict, The El-Ahrairah was captured by Anti Earth Union Group, and was taken to Anaheim Electronics which was located on the Moon. Gallery Untitled-1.png|RX-123 Gundam TR-S El-Ahrairah Untitled-2.png|The original unit RX-123 Gundam TR-S Flare Gundam inle23.jpg| RX-123 Gundam TR-S El-Ahrairah MA mode Notes & Trivia *The early name of the Inle was El-Ahrairah. Later, it was changed to Inle. *The 'El-Ahrairah is a heroic of Rabbit Family in the Watership Down what was writted by Richard Adams. *The Rabscuttle is a mythical folk hero, El-Ahrairah's second of command and the leader of Owsla. *There have 3 MS what was can combined with Armor Base in Universal Century. First is RX-78GP03 Gundam 'Dendrobium', second is RX-123 Gundam TR-S El-Ahrairah, and NZ-999 Neo Zeong. External links *Dengeki Hobby Web